


John Winchester's Princess

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/M, Fingering, Ignored feelings, Jealous Dean, Jealous John, John is a softy, Minor Character Death, Omorashi, PTSD, Protective John, Relationship Over Time, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wetting, mentions of bed wetting, older male/ younger female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: Various events between John Winchester and Juliet Aspen, John's friend's daughter.Or Mary was the love of John's old life this was a new life.I got bored and wanted to write a John fic, I wanted smut so I wrote this enjoy! Just drabbles might do more drop me a comment if you do want me too.





	John Winchester's Princess

Juliet Aspen's father, Cyrus, was a hunter, her mother was killed by a Rugaru, when he came across John and the boys he'd help John do a case for a few days and then him and Juliet would be on their way, during this time Juliet, Sam, and Dean would all play together and hang out, as they got older and Sam and Dean were in high school, Juliet being slightly older then Sam by a year, they got closer and Juliet found herself wanting to see the Winchester's all the time. Juliet and Dean were sitting on the edge of one of the beds of the motel touching and holding hands while Sam slept she was 16 and Dean was 19, They had a crush on each other it was more one sided, Dean's side, but of course their dad's didn't like that. John was definitely not jealous and Cyrus knew Dean played girls, Juliet thought Dean was nice, a player, but nice, but truthfully she had been feeling odd when she saw John lately, a warmth spread through her when ever he'd look at her, or their skin touched or when he flashed his signature smile, Juliet was forcing herself to have feelings for Dean to hide her feelings for John. She was more shy but also more affectionate with John, John of course noticed but he chalked it up too her playful nature. There wasn't anyway she fell for his Winchester charm, an old man like him? No waaaaaay. "I was thinking have you ever kissed someone before Jules?" Dean asked, Juliet went a bit wide eyed and stared at Dean, I course she'd never kissed anyone before and well she didn't want to kiss Dean. "Umm N-No but-" Juliet began and that's when they heard the cars pull up and Juliet pulled away quickly standing up as John walked in first her dad followed behind they both looked exhausted. "Uncle John!" She said happily, she rushed over to him and hugged him before her father holding onto him a bit longer then she should of taking in the musky smell of his aftershave. Juliet came up to John's chest the top of her head just below his neck, No one seemed to notice Dean glaring angry daggers at his father as his arms crossed. "Juliet" Cyrus stated sternly.

John held his firm big arms around her and he squeezed huggin her a bit longer, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, Juliet's father pierced his lips together at the sight slightly offended she didn't hug him first, John chuckled that deep voice vibrating his chest and Juliet blushed "Alright princess it's nice to see you too but I think your daddy wants a hug" he said Juliet always loved being called that. Juliet let go of John and hugged her father she hugged him for a few seconds and let go, what the hell? Her father thought he was kind of pissed about it maybe jealous because he thought Juliet thought of John as a better hero or idol.

Juliet was sitting on John's lap as he read over a case checking out papers and maps as he scribbled in his journal "Cyrus? These patterns are erratic" John pointed out tapping his pen on the map, he looked up at Juliet smiling his Winchester smile before he put his hands on her hips and pushed her off with a "Alright darlin' time to get up" John said with a chuckle before standing "Come on" he said to Cyrus. The kids being left behind once again.

Juliet looked up from her book as John stumbled in his nose bloody and it looked broken, John hadn't gotten into a fight with Cyrus over the subtle touches nope not at all. "Juliet Rose Aspen lets go!" Cyrus yelled angerly from outside the door "What why?" She asked her heart dropped she wanted to stick around "Now!" Cyrus said harshly "Can I say bye to Sam and Dean?" She asked confused "hurry up girl!" Cyrus yelled, before heading to his car, Juliet went over to Sam and Dean and quickly hugged them before heading over to John "What happened?" She asked everything was fine a few hours ago her eyes held a hurt look like she was feeling for John, feeling his pain. "You're dad and me were just rough housing sweet pea" John chuckled "If you say so...well, Bye Mr.Winchester" she said hugging him gently she didn't believe him. Juliet didn't understand why her father got upset but there wasn't anytime to ask. "Bye Princess" John said slightly hugging her back, her heart dropped his hugs were her favorite and this one wasn't the same, his broken nose wasn't because Cyrus didn't like the way he was treating his daughter it definitely wasn't.

~Summer time six months later~  
Cyrus decided to team up with John albeit reluctantly John was never alone with Juliet and that's how Dean and Juliet ended up sat on the bed of the motel Sam was fast asleep but they had no idea how he could sleep in this hot weather, Dean only wore shorts and Juliet was in her underwear and bra sweat ran down both of them "It's sooo hot" Juliet complained "We could take a cold shower?" Dean suggested there wasn't a damn pool here "Sure but clothes on" Juliet said and Dean smirked rolling his eyes "You're no fun" he teased and they proceeded into the shower turning on the cold water the door open hey they had clothes on right?

Pretty soon Juliet started splashing Dean playfully and they soon got into a water fight giggles and laughing filled the room and Sam groaned "Ugh shut up" he mumbled "It's 2 get some ice!" Dean yelled Sam reluctantly got up the heat had made him tired anyways he rubbed his eyes, slipped on his shoes and left the room not paying any attention. Once Sam was out Dean slammed Juliet into the wall gently as he started making out with her their lips sliding together, neither of them heard the door open, but she was reluctant she didn't want to kiss Dean, as Dean started to move his hand lower visibly shoving his hand down her panties, she pulled away slightly "Dean I-" she began.

  
"Boy what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" John's voice boomed, he had to come back to grab something with Cyrus who sat in the parking lot car, John was furious, seeing his son pressing underwear clad Juliet into the wall made his blood boil and he stormed forward Dean's eyes going wide eyed and Juliet looked ready to cry as John grabbed Dean by the neck pulling him back and he fell to the floor "She is 16 boy!" He scolded his dark eyes furious and harsh, no it wasn't because he was fighting his own dark feelings for her, not at all, before he turned to Juliet his eyes softening, her clothes were soaking wet and they stick to her body he ignored how his mouth went dry and he pushed back the lust filling him. "He didn't hurt you did he sweetheart?" John asked softly he really was concerned his son took after him in so many ways and well he wasn't as experienced, Juliet shook her head no and sniffled. The screaming scared her but she was calming now that she knew he wasn't mad at her. She felt so bad for Dean though she didn't want to know what would happen next. "Go get yourself some ice cream princess" John said softly handing her a towel and a few bucks, there was a ice cream cooler at the reception area.

Juliet sat with Sam as they both ate ice cream and the voice of John Winchester could be heard through the door as he scolded his son for taking advantage of Juliet. Cyrus had taken the item John forgot and went to finish the hunt. "What and you think you can just take her from me?! That's all you've ever done! You've always taken her attention from me! You're old enough to be her father!" Dean yelled back angrily "Boy don't you dare take that tone with me! Dean get your ass back here!" John yelled as Dean stormed out the door glaring at Juliet and Sam as he took the impala and drove off. Juliet looked at Sam "Stay out here ok? Go hang out in the lobby area for a few" she whispered Sam only nodded he didn't like this at all the fighting that was. Juliet stood disgarding her ice cream in the trash and she slowly opened the motel room, John sat with his head in his hands he looked so tired and worn down not only because of Azazel but of his relationship with his son and Juliet. Juliet tip toed across the floor until she reached John, she looked down at his hunched form. Her towel around her fell to the ground as she crouched. "Uncle John?" She whispered John looked up at her his eyes full of emotion he looked so lost. Juliet grabbed the back of his head gently as she straightened out and pressed his face into her stomach, John froze for half a second before he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing into her, and if she didn't know John she'd of said she felt wet tears on her skin, as she stroked his hair soothingly, She realize then he just wanted to keep her from getting hurt and Dean well he was a womanizer that had a girlfriend every week. He would refuse to believe it was jealousy he just wanted to keep her safe. 

~2 years later~  
Juliet had grown into a beautiful and kind girl that had legs that went for miles, when John ran into her and her father again time definitely flew, John and Cyrus had made amends, John telling him he had nothing but paternalistic feelings for Juliet.....it's a lie....John caught Dean looking her up and down before he got smacked upside the head. He felt a surge of jealousy rush through him, But he couldn't blame Dean even he was descretly checking her out as well, Dean needed more practice. "John!" Juliet giggled and practically jumped into his arms John chuckled squeezing her his hand on the back of her head his free arm around her waist holding her up, his heart raced in his chest as her smell filled his nose it was so sweet, he smiled widely his cock started stirring but he opted to ignore it. He had missed her cheery disposition and her warm loving hugs so much he didn't know how much he had craved them till now. "Hey princess" John said his voice full of merriment. "I missed you John" she giggled John only chuckled in response. He missed her like hell if she only knew, something about her reminded him of a young Mary, but that wasn't the only reason he missed her. She was a piece of innocence in this crazy world. She was like Mary but then she wasn't in so many ways, ways that made her unique.

 

John rushed through the motel room door. He clutched Juliet to him he couldn't lose his cool he couldn't. "Shh shh shh it's ok it's ok" John said his heart pounding in his ears, this didn't happen not to her, she didn't deserve this, as he urgently rushed to the bathroom carrying Juliet in his arms bridal style as Dean carried in the bags his eyes filled with worry. Juliet sobbed her eyes out covered in blood, chunks of flesh, and piss dry on her thighs. John wasn't in a much better state he had blood all over his hands, a chunk of ear in his hair and a patch of urine from Juliet was drying on his jeans. John set her in the tub running the warm water as he proceeded to take off her clothes he ignored his male instincts, the slight throb in his groin he couldn't help it his imagination ran away with him. "It's ok it's ok princess shhh shhh" he soothed but to no avail, John's heart was slowly aching for the girl another tragidy tearing another family apart. And like that his arousal was smothered. "Dean take Sam go get some sleeping meds from the drug store...now!" He yelled at Dean his voice stern and serious.

"Ok princess let go you're gunna have to let go" John said but she didn't remove her arms from his neck as she sat in the tub in her underwear and bra, "Princess?" He asked picking her back up a stream of hot, white ish yellow fluid spilled onto the floor as she sobbed as he tried to move her off him but she clung tighter sobbing louder, John sighed heavily, not out of anger or annoyance but tiredness and pity, and picked her back up with one hand before toeing off his shoes and socks, his socks staining yellow from the piss, and getting in the tub with her.

After several refills and a good long scrubbing John held Juliet close to him they were naked and he told himself it was only because she was in a bad way, that she couldn't hear his ragged breath or feel his cock harding, and he definitely didn't look at her body while he scrubbed her. Juliet was curled up against his chest listening to his heart beat. She was so warm and her scent his cock stirred and he once again ignored it. "Why....?" She asked softly her voice hoarse from sobbing, John's head throbbed as he laid it against the tile "Im not sure Baby girl" he whispered. John tried closing his eyes but the memory of Juliet's father's body exploding right in front of Juliet scarred his brain forever.

~8 months later~  
John held Juliet close to him as he rocked in an old chair at Bobby's the moon shone through the window as it crept closer to dawn. "And she's climbing a stairway to Heaven..." he sang softly the nite terrors hadn't gotten better but slowly Juliet was recovering Bobby was taking care of her for now and slowly ever so slowly she was getting better her mind being distracted with helping Bobby with cases and doing stuff around the house.

John would come around twice every two weeks and stay for a while Dean had watched from afar as John had treated her better then he pretty much treated them all their life but John's way of thinking was she's a girl the boys well he raised them to be hunters, Juliet wasn't. Just when he thought Juliet was asleep he started relaxing till she started whimpering and that's when it happened the bed wetting and John was the bed.

John closed his eyes and pierced his lips stroking Juliet's hair as she whimpered and thrashed a bit as the front of his pants started to get wet, damping his thigh skin, the piss running down his thigh toward his cock and the trickle of piss hit the floor in small droplets over the wooden chair edge, John's pants got even more wet taking the majority of the piss, the smell of urine wasn't as strong nor was there a ton but a good amount, because she deliberately didn't drink anything before bed, that's when Juliet woke from the wetness she sat up "Hey princess" John greeted but then she went wide eyed seeing what she did and started sobbing her eyes out so once again John soothed her rubbing small circles into her back signing softly too her this wasn't the first time it'd happen and he knew she didn't mean it. He'd clean them up in a bit right now he was busy calming her down and ignoring the odd twitch his cock did, he had kids so of course he'd been pissed on before but there was something disgustingly hot about it being from her.

The next time this happened wasn't for awhile she had gotten better and she had more control of it unless it was a particularly hard nite, John laid spooning her and she started whimpering and trashing John bit his lip before waking her with a gentle shake "No!" She yelled startling awake, shit, Juliet sat up as her bladder gave way as she shook the warm piss getting absorbed by the bed spread, a dark puddle forming under her, Juliet covered her face embarrassed as she cried, John pulled her too him her piss wet thighs sticking together, after he got her and him cleaned up and her back to bed.

John sat in the bathroom the soiled bed sheets in his hand, fuck he cock twitched and he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his hard dick free it wasn't more so the fact that it was piss it was more the fact that it was her bodily fluids and fuck he wanted to feel her cum drip down his thick cock, so this was the next best thing. John rubbed the soaking wet cloth up and down his cock letting a small rumble from his chest as he ran the fabric over his cock over and over fucking into his hand as he closed his eyes "Fuck" he breathed out quietly as he worked his hand faster, he imagined all the things he wanted to do to her, how many nites had he jacked off to her? Too many, John bit back a sigh before Juliet's sweet voice rang out. "John?" She called "Fuck..." he began quietly "Just a minute princess" he said through a ragged voice fuck, fuck, fuck. John worked his hand up and down his cock faster the sheet now even wetter sliding easily over her cock mixed with his pre cum and her piss. John bit his hand keeping quiet as he chanted Juliet over and over in his head, as he soiled the sheet even farther his orgasm hitting him hard and his cum getting soaked up by the sheet. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

-2 years later~  
Sam had gone to college leaving Dean and John to hunt together, Juliet smiled brightly as the impala pulled up to Bobby's house, John stepped out of the car and Juliet rushed to him jumping up as his strong arms hugged her and he twirled her around. She giggled and he smiled that Winchester grin. "Ahh hey baby girl" he greeted she just recently got out of a mental institution her PTSD under control now with the help of medication of course, she hadn't been there long and John of course visited when he could. That had been hard but hunting kept him occupied and he had waited this long what was another year or so? "Hey kiddo" Dean said hugging her after John put her down "You all packed?" Dean asked "Yep I'm ready to hunt Bobby's been a good mentor" she giggled.

~At a motel somewhere in Kansas~  
John looked up from his papers as he heard a small knock on his motel room he removed his eye glasses before calling the person to come in his voice all rumbly from tiredness, Juliet walked in closing the door behind her. "Hey princess come here" John said flashing his pearly whites, Juliet went over and crawled in next to him on the bed "You ok?" John asked his voice low with concern.

"Yes I wanted to thank you" she began "Nah you don't have to baby girl hunting with us isn't that big of a deal" he dismissed "No for everything all of it..." she whispered before she crawled into his lap straddling it causing John to chuckle a deep rumble his eyebrows raised and he put his hands up. "What are you doing baby girl? I'm old enough to be your dad" he said but he couldn't help the heat that started to spread over his body going right to his cock fuck she was beautiful.

"We're both adults..." she began before her lips met his in a slow gentle kiss, it kept up for a bit longer just a closed mouth kiss till she pulled away for air "Ive wanted to do that since I was 16" she whispered their lips brushing with each word. "If I didn't know any better I'd of thought It'd of been Dean" he said lowly his eyes dark and lustful "Wrong Winchester same Winchester charm" she said giggling. John growled throatily as he pushed her onto her back on the bed "You positive of this baby girl?" He asked playfully "Yes, I want you inside me daddy" she whispered those words caused his already hard cock to ache and twitch in his jeans they felt like a prison right now.

"Fuck me, little girl say it again" he said his voice raspy with lust his pupils blown wide as he started taking her sleep pants off. "Please fuck me daddy?" She pouted slightly "Oooohhh daddy's going make you feel so good little girl, you'll be sore in the morning princess." John said before he kissed her roughly his salt and pepper beard tickling her cheeks as he quickly removed their clothes. John sat back on his heels in all his naked glory a black trail leading down from his belly button to his pubes around his cock which stood at attention flush against John's stomach. Juliet took in the sight of him her slick pussy getting wetter as she stared, his muscular body and hell all of his hair was so damn hot she loved the salt and pepper look.

John was equally taken in Juliet was slim, hour glass figure, you could see her hip bones and ribs a tiny bit but hey some people were just like that she didn't look anorexic just need a bit more meat on her bones to fix it, she had pale smooth skin and her long strawberry blonde hair fell in curls as her head rested on the bed. "Fuck baby girl you're gorgeous" he breathed out running his rough hands down her skin causing her to squirm a bit.

"Daddy" she whined as John's finger slid trough her pussy slick "So wet for daddy ya?" He asked Juliet whimpered and nodded he could feel her clit throb with need and he breathed out a quiet 'fuck'. "Tell daddy what you want princess" John ordered it was stern but also soft "I want your cock in me daddy" she whimpered John licked his dry lips and gulped his cock twitched at her words. "Ok baby relax" he said and gently started teasing her soaking pussy with one thick finger, Juliet squirmed below him and wiggled a bit trying to get his finger deeper but John only chuckled softly and added another finger and then a third once he thought she was open enough he positioned his leaking cock at her entrance.

"Tell daddy what you want" John said his voice husky and deep god he wanted nothing but to plow into her. "I'm ready I want your cock deep inside me daddy" Juliet whined and that's all John needed before he slipped the head of his cock into her slick pussy "Oh fuck you're so tight for daddy, I'm gunna make you feel so good" he breathed out his cock throbbed as he felt her walls clamp around his cock over and over. "Daddy move" she whimpered John nodded and started a slow gentle rhythm their moans filled the room as he fucked into her.

He wasn't going to last much longer but he tried to hold back "Baby girl come for me" he said as he started thrusting harder his fingers gripping hard on her hips as he pounded into her. John adjusted the angle and she gasped out as he hit her g spot her cunt making it slipper and John practically drooled at how wet and tight and warm she was he hadn't had this good of a fuck in a long time. John expertly rubbed her clit in small hard but gentle circles, Juliet gasped and gripped the sheets "Fuck yes, yes daddy" she moaned crying out softly as her walls clenched down and shock waves crash over her body.

"That's my good girl I'm so proud of my princess" John said pulling out "Open your mouth for daddy" John said and jerked his cock a few times as Juliet sat up weakly and opened her mouth just as his his warm seed spilled out and into her mouth she swallowed what she could the bitter taste was well kinda gross. "That's a good girl such a good baby girl" John said stroking her hair over and over as his orgasm rolled through him and he milked his cock dry.

As John cleaned her off throughly and gently he gently kissed the marks on her hips, "I didn't hurt you did I princess?" He asked looking up at her with soft caring eyes "No John you didn't..." she whispered a lazy grin on her face "John?" She asked as John crawled over to her and pulled her close. "Ya baby girl?" He asked "....I love you" she whispered her heart thudding in her chest. He kissed her temple he would always love Mary but maybe.... "oh sweetheart I know" he paused and Juliet looked into his eyes hers big and watery he pierced his lips. "I'll always love Mary...but I think I can have room in my heart for another gal" he said "Especially for a princess, besides she'd love you too." he whispered kissing her deeply her hand going to his hair.

_Thank you John_

_You're welcome princess_

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Juliet link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/John-Winchester-s-Baby-Girl-687919200
> 
> I hope you enjoyed I really love daddy!kink John.


End file.
